Vinho Tinto
by Ms. Slainte
Summary: [SIRIUSxBELLATRIX] Vinho tinto. Maldita bebida trouxa que Sirius havia lhe apresentado graças a uma de suas escapadelas a bares de bairros trouxas de Londres. E agora ele corria como veneno nas veias de Bellatrix. [COMPLETA]


**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita especialmente para o IX Challenge S/B. Reviews são bem vindas :)

* * *

**Vinho Tinto **

Lá fora a neve caia. Delicados flocos brancos de uma textura palpável e fofa eram prensados pelo agressivo vento que uivava melancólico. Melancolia. Era essa a exata sensação que o Largo Grimmauld passava-lhe. Melancolia.

A casa que há anos habitara, essa mesma que não sentira por entre seus quartos, corredores, jardins viva alma por longas décadas, não devia sentir-se habitada pela presença dela. Logo ela iria embora.

O cheiro adocicado de mofo que vinha das paredes já lhe era familiar. Porém impregnava a casa a sutil fragrância de suor misturado à tensão e um perfume que a remetia ao mar, a maresia. A maresia grossa, suja e pegajosa das águas que cercavam Azkaban.

Lançou seu olhar turvo e inanimado à cristaleira a sua frente, esquecida até mesmo pela poeira, que parecia enfeitar apenas suas vidraças manchadas. A cristaleira que fora um presente de seu marido a sua família, em nome do noivado dos dois.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Bellatrix Black fora prometida a Rodolphus Lestrange como esposa muito antes de sequer aprender a andar. Seu futuro marido já não era criança quando ela nasceu; 12 anos era a diferença de idade entre eles.

Os Lestrange eram uma família tradicional e de sangue-puro que há anos fazia negócios com os Black. O mais novo negócio entre eles era o casamento, a interligação de seus sangues, rumo à perpetuação da arrogância, excessivo capital e pureza de sangue bruxo.

Bellatrix tivera a honra de ser a cobaia dessa nova experiência, assim como Rodolphus. Nunca trocaram muitas palavras, mas as poucas que foram ditas exprimiam a indiferença dela em relação ao noivo e o vago desejo dele de superar essa indiferença e tornar-se indispensável na vida da futura esposa.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Era noite de natal. Através das imponentes janelas do salão de baile viam-se os pingos prateados de chuva intensificarem-se e darem origem a uma forte tempestade. A pouca neve que restara era agora dissolvida pela chuva e absorvida pela grama verde dos belos jardins que rodeavam a mansão.

O salão estava elegante e luxuosamente decorado para a devida ocasião. O primogênito Lestrange iria logo desposar a caçula Black. Ela com apenas 16 invernos e o noivo com seus muito bem aproveitados 28 aniversários.

Rodolphus era influente na sociedade bruxa. Era herdeiro não só do negócio de sua família, mas também da repugnância que seu pai sentia por trouxas, fato tal que deu origem a especulações sobre sua participação em uma sociedade de bruxos odiadores de trouxas, aficionados por seguir com a linhagem pura de seu sangue e determinados a extinguir todo e qualquer humano que considerassem indigno de ter sangue bruxo a correr pelas veias.

As pessoas especulavam, mas Bellatrix tinha certeza de que o noivo estava metido até o último fio de cabelo nessa sociedade, e sabia que metade dos convidados que preenchiam o salão de mais uma mansão da família Lestrange eram, assim como Rodolphus, os chamados Comensais Da Morte.

Famílias e mais famílias que suportavam tal sociedade bebiam e provavam da luxúria da qual Bellatrix faria parte em breve. Poucas, pouquíssimas eram as pessoas que ali estavam sem aprovar a união das famílias e sem invejar a posição que a menina Black assumiria. Rodolphus não era de se jogar fora.

Mas uma pessoa em especial lá estava presente por obrigação, uma obrigação que não ia tão contra a sua vontade. Sirius e Bellatrix eram primos, cujas infâncias foram passadas sempre na presença um do outro. Aprenderam a apreciar a presença silenciosa durante os jantares de famílias, usufruindo apenas da troca de olhares rápidos, porém reveladores. Era como se ambos fossem feitos de vidro e pudessem enxergar através do outro; não havia como mentirem, ocultarem, escaparem, enconderem-se, omitirem simplesmente nada aos olhos azul-escuros um do outro. Sirius e Bellatrix entendiam-se, conheciam o íntimo um do outro como jamais outra pessoa seria capaz de conhecer.

Um Rodolphus sagaz logo notou a tênue linha que ligava sua noiva ao primo, mas não se deu ao luxo de preocupar-se. Crianças, era isso que eles eram. A idade traria a distância, e o noivado trancaria com chave de ouro o fluxo de sentimentos entre ambos.

Sirius encontrava-se acomodado bem ao centro de um luxuoso e enorme sofá de veludo vermelho e botões de ouro, cujo suporte, pés e braços eram feitos de mogno. Observava as pessoas andando de lá para cá, conversando sobre suas posições sociais, empinando o nariz ao falar de sua pura linhagem, esnobando o próximo ao narrar as conquistas financeiras da família. Hipócritas eram todas aquelas malditas pessoas reunidas dentro daquele salão.

Passou um garçom que lhe ofereceu algo dentro de uma refinada taça de cristal. Era provavelmente alguma bebida proibida para menores de idade, mas o garçom não pareceu notar a idade de Sirius. Aceitou a taça preenchida até a metade de um líquido levemente alaranjado e lançou-lhe um leve olhar inquisitorial. Mexeu pratica e elegantemente o pulso, de modo a agitar um pouco a bebida, levou a taça aos lábios e entornou o pouco líquido de uma vez só.

Sirius sentiu um desejo incontrolável de cuspir todo o Firewhisky de péssima qualidade na cara do idiota que tivera o mal gosto de escolhê-lo. Sem dúvida fora algum mal-amado nascido e criado em Highlands, um povoadozinho medíocre da Escócia. E mais: aquela porcaria só poderia ter vindo do mesmo inferno.

Enfurecido, fez o esforço de fazer passar por sua garganta aquele veneno e furtivamente desviou o olhar à enorme janela ao seu lado. A chuva incessante não perdoava os dois belos cavalos castanhos que puxavam uma carruagem verde-cintilante que se aproximava.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. A carruagem já desaparecera, mas algo fê-lo prender a respiração. Há poucos metros de onde a carruagem acabara de passar havia uma frondosa faia sendo judiada pela tempestade e, encostado ao seu tronco, jazia um corpo pálido, quase morto, coberto apenas por um esvoaçante vestido branco, que competia com a pele da bela jovem que o trajava para saber quem era o mais alvo.

Reconheceu de imediato os longos cabelos cor de meia noite e a fragilidade do corpo encostado a árvore. Nunca esperou sanidade se vinda de Bellatrix, e não seria no dia de seu noivado que ela não se deixaria escapar da presença alheia.

Discreto porém ágil, Sirius saiu do salão de festas sorrateiramente. Silencioso, cruzou as portas de madeira escura e desceu os poucos degraus da entrada. Seus sapatos tocaram a grama encharcada e os pingos de chuva molharam seus cabelos. Correu em direção a faia.

Bellatrix jazia encostada ao forte tronco da árvore, levemente adormecida. O corpete grudado a seu corpo revelava a magreza quase doentia e os pulsos repousando sobre a saia do vestido aparentavam serem facilmente quebrados com o menor toque. Os negros cabelos caiam-lhe pelas costas e pelo cólon, ensopados, em contraste com a magnífica brancura da pele. As pálpebras ocultavam lânguidos olhos azulados e a pequena ponta rosada da língua molhava sutilmente os finos lábios naquele momento arroxeados devido ao frio.

O desejo de Sirius era de permanecer ali a admirar a beleza vaga e sombria de Bellatrix, de deitar-se ao seu lado e adormecer serenamente como ela, mas sabia que, daquela mesma janela que a enxergara e de várias outras, podiam ser vistos com facilidade, e por mais que quisesse, não podia desmanchar o noivado dela. Esperava que ela o fizesse.

Cauteloso como uma folha que acaba de soltar-se da árvore e plana livre pelos ventos outonais, Sirius abaixou-se ao lado de Bellatrix e, com extrema delicadeza, afastou as madeixas molhadas que caiam sobre a tão bem esculpida face erroneamente angelical da prima. Com o simples toque das mãos quentes de Sirius, ela acordou.

Sem a necessidade de trocarem palavras, Bellatrix compreendeu a razão da presença do primo ali, ao passo que este lhe ofereceu as mãos e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

De nada adiantava arrumar o vestido ou o cabelo, portanto atravessaram o gramado verde vivo oculto pela chuva em direção à mansão.

Sirius subiu os poucos degraus da entrada e estendeu a mão para Bellatrix. Sentiu as longas unhas dela perfurando-lhe a pele e, ao observá-la melhor, percebeu que a mão com que ela levantava o vestido parecia já ter aberto um belo rasgo nas saias deste. Foi apenas levantar os olhos para as portas e lá estava a justificativa de sua mão ensangüentada.

Rodolphus estava estacionado na entrada de sua mansão, segurando uma taça cheia até a boca daquele horrendo Firewhisky e observando com um ar de arrogante superioridade a futura esposa terminar de subir os degraus.

- Suba para seus aposentos, tome um banho e troque-se, Bellatrix – ele indicou a enorme escada em caracol com a cabeça – Os convidados aguardam-na.

Ela passou reto pelo noivo e subiu as escadas, indo para seus aposentos, mas fizera-o com tamanha naturalidade que fez da presença e palavras de Rodolphus inúteis.

Pelas portas abertas do salão de festas, Bellatrix podia enxergar pessoas, milhares delas, valsando graciosamente pelo cômodo, ao som de uma orquestra bruxa de qualidade, mas seguiam a melodia de um piano, ao qual ela tinha certeza que sua irmã Andrômeda estava sentada perante, dedilhando nota por nota, dando forma a uma canção que Bellatrix conhecia bem.

Rodolphus acompanhou-a com o olhar, e quando o vestido branco fez-se sumir na curva da escada, Rodolphus largou a taça, que caiu com estardalhaço. Pegou no bolso interno do smoking um maço de cigarros e uma caixa de fósforos. Levou um cigarro a boca, escolheu e acendeu um fósforo com o auxílio da caixa, levou o palito em chamas até o cigarro. Tragou-o lentamente, apreciando a nicotina que adentrava seus pulmões e aliviava seu cérebro. Sacudiu a mão que segurava o fósforo, largou-o ao chão, junto aos pedaços da taça e guardou-a no bolso das calças.

O fumo era uma válvula de escape para Rodolphus, assim como a bebida. Levavam-no a um patamar subconsciente, onde as preocupações flutuavam como bolhas de sabão que, com um leve toque de seu dedo indicador, ele podia estourar.

Com a outra mão, os dedos como se fossem apanhar uma pequenina pedra preciosa, retirou o fumo de entre os lábios e observou os anéis de fumaça que soltava lentamente pela boca.

- E você – dirigira-se a Sirius, que ainda observava o caminho pelo qual os delicados pés de Bellatrix passaram, arrastando seu vestido e deixando um rastro de água – volte para a festa.

Bellatrix fez seu longo vestido branco arrastar-se pelo tapete vermelho que levava às escadas e ensopá-lo, deixando um rastro de vinho por onde passava.

Quem Rodolphus pensava que era para dar-lhe ordens? De certo que não iria romper seu noivado só por isso, mas que ele não se acostumasse a mandar nela; não era submissa como Narcissa. Noivava com Rodolphus não para receber ordens dele, mas sim ordens do Lord.

Suas criadas esperavam-na à porta de seu aposento. Ajudaram-na a despir as vestes; o tecido macio deslizara pela pele de leite de Bellatrix e alcançou o piso de madeira, perdendo a vida ao separar-se do corpo da dona.

Caminhou até o luxuoso banheiro de enormes azulejos decorados com orquídeas que subiam pela parede e peças de mármore levemente rosado. Cobiçou a extensa banheira que ocupava metade do cômodo e, embora desejasse fervorosamente ficar de molho na água quente a noite inteira, bebericando taças e mais taças de vinho tinto, não estava disposta a aturar a grosseria de sua mãe, que logo viria buscá-la.

Vinho tinto. Maldita bebida trouxa que Sirius havia apresentado-lhe garças a uma de suas escapadelas a bares de bairros trouxas de Londres. Houve uma época que ele voltava para casa na calada da noite com garrafas e garrafas, bêbado até não poder mais.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

A neve caia lá fora. Era dezembro, o dezembro branco do qual Sirius tanto gostava. Aproveitava a neve cobrindo praticamente a casa toda e dava mais uma de suas escapadelas noturnas. Numa dessas, ao voltar pra casa tarde da noite, indo de encontro a sua poltrona favorita, encarcerada no mezanino, deparou-se cara com Bellatrix escondida num dos milhões de quartos do mezanino, geralmente entulhado de móveis velhos, roupas as traças, fotografias antigas e brinquedos da infância da última geração dos Black. O quarto estava repleto de roupas amareladas, baús, cabides para chapéus, armários e espelhos, e foi com o auxílio de um desses que Sirius enxergou-a diante de uma enorme tela. Pincéis sujos das mais diversas cores rodeavam-na, mas na tela havia apenas pouquíssimos traços feitos com eles; havia tinta nos dedos, nas unhas, em cada dobra de cada longo dedo de Bellatrix. Digitais nas roupas dela demonstravam a inspiração necessária para fazê-la dar vida a sua obra.

O odor de álcool que emanava de Sirius não fora suficiente para sobrepor o forte cheiro das tintas e pigmentos que impregnavam o quarto. Embora embriagado, seguia com cautela. O desejo consumia-o por dentro a cada passo, a cada nova mancha de tinta que ele enxergava nas roupas da prima. Postou-se a pouco mais de 30 centímetros do frágil corpo da quase-mulher a sua frente. Inspirou o perfume de lavanda que mal se destacava. Seu sangue pulsava violentamente por entre suas veias. Apenas fechou os olhos.

Seus dedos tocaram a tez aquecida de Bellatrix. Da nuca desceram aos ombros, dos ombros passaram aos seios, e ela gemeu. Um gemido baixinho, quase inaudível, porém aliviado, prazeroso. Apertou-os. Um novo gemido.

Sirius puxou o tenro corpo da mulher; grudou-o ao seu. Suas mãos passearam por sutis declives, acentuadas curvas, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios exploravam o pescoço alvo; os longos cabelos negros dela, presos num coque, desmanchavam-se do penteado e caiam pausadamente sob as costas definidas de Sirius.

Bellatrix virou-se repentinamente, tomando os lábios do primo com os seus. Provou do adocicado gosto do vinho quando as línguas encontraram-se, ansiosas. Seus dedos sujos cobriram a nuca dele de todas as cores possíveis. Não demorou a desabotoar e arrancar do atraente corpo a camisa de linho branca, deliciando-se ao sujar o tórax de Sirius.

Num puxão grosseiro ele havia arrancado-lhe a camisola. Descolou seus lábios dos dela e levou-os aos pequenos e firmes seios dela. Ajoelhou-se perante a fúria e o desejo que o corpo da prima despertava nele. Largou-lhe os seios e delicada e vagarosamente caminharam os lábios pela cútis alva da barriga dela, até encontrarem o fino tecido que lhe cobria o sexo e usar dos dentes para arrancá-lo. Podia sentir o corpo de Bellatrix pulsar de excitação, as veias saltavam sob sua pele. Ela gemia prazerosamente, hora baixinho, ora um pouco mais alto, mas a voz saindo-lhe da garganta sempre bem fina, como um miado, enquanto perdia as mãos nos negros cabelos do primo.

Sirius ergueu-se e olhou fundo nos olhos de Bellatrix. Enxergou a rondar os orbes azulados o anseio de alcançar o prazer máximo, talvez maior que aquele que pulsava em suas próprias veias.

Tomou-a em seus braços e deitou-a sobre o antigo tapete persa e as peças de roupa que adornavam o chão. Segurava seu corpo como se ela fosse feita de uma porcelana evaporável; não queria perdê-la. Ambos sabiam que aquela seria a melhor noite de suas vidas, mas dela pouco se lembrariam, pois tamanho era o frenesi em que se encontravam que a consciência de ambos abandonou-os naquele momento.

Ela guardava apenas uma última lembrança: havia marcas e mais marcas de digitais vermelho-escuras no corpo de Sirius, marcas cor de vinho, quando, ao sentir os raios do sol atravessarem os vitrais da janela e atingirem-lhe o rosto, acordou. Apanhou a camisa branca toda amarrotada, suja de todas as cores possíveis e que emanava uma fragrância de álcool misturado à lavanda. Vestiu-a sobre a pele nua e, a passos lentos e cautelosos, rumou para seu quarto, deixando para trás o primo coberto de pigmento até o último fio de cabelo e um presente para o mesmo: uma camisola manchada de tinta, exalando um forte odor de sangue.

_And a song_

Bellatrix não o amava. E Sirius, se um dia houvesse nutrido por ela esse sentimento, matou-o e enterrou-o no momento que ela se recusou a romper seu noivado e fugir com ele. Rodolphus oferecer-lhe-ia a oportunidade de juntar-se ao Lord; juntos, Bellatrix e Rodolphus eram fortes, eram grandes. Não que Sirius não tivesse e nem pudesse proporcionar a grandeza que Bellatrix desejava, ele era um Black, tinha o mesmo ou até mais potencial que Rodolphus para atingir o posto que lhe conviesse, à hora que quisesse. Mas Sirius tinha uma fraqueza: deixava o coração falar mais alto. Juntou-se àqueles que apoiavam a idéia da miscigenação de sangue e perdeu para sempre a chance de ter a mulher que almejava.

Bellatrix tampouco o odiava. Sirius fora-lhe útil e prestativo, proporcionou-lhe tudo aquilo que sua infância e adolescência necessitaram: companhia, silêncio, prazer e compreensão. Mas Bella queria vingança. Deixou-se iludir pelo Sirius que um dia disse-lhe que iria realizar todos os seus desejos. Sirius descumpriu sua promessa por puro orgulho, e pagou com a vida.

_Someone sings_

O piano de Andrômeda jazia enfurnado num dos quartos do mezanino. Era pequeno, de madeira escura e estava desafinado. Os dedos longos de Bellatrix tocaram a poeira que o cobria e pode escutar a música que sua irmã tocava, tocava, tocava, sem parar. Descobriu o banquinho protegido por um lençol encardido e sentou-se. Observou o quarto atentamente. Armários, baús, espelhos, o piano, poltronas, cadeiras, enxovais brinquedos... Os olhos de Bella foram detidos pela jaqueta de couro empoeirada que estava largada ao lado de um cabide para chapéus. A jaqueta de couro de Sirius. A jaqueta que ele havia abandonado perto do quadro já terminado de Bellatrix, enquanto comemoravam a obra.

Ela apanhou a jaqueta do chão, desfazendo o esconderijo de duas garrafas de vinho-tinto antigas, encobertas de pó. Apanhou-as também. Com um feitiço, limpou a jaqueta e as garrafas. Essas últimas ela colocou sobre o banquinho do piano, ao passo que passava os braços pra dentro das mangas da jaqueta, vestindo-a. Voltou-se para as garrafas de vinho, fechou os dedos em volta de uma e abriu-a. Entornou um gole da bebida. Apreciou o doce gosto e a fragrância que emanava do líquido. Fechou e abriu os olhos lentamente. Respirou fundo, pegou a última garrafa e saiu do quarto.

_Once upon a December_

Lá fora a neve cobria as casas, seus gramados e suas árvores, ao mesmo tempo em que uma fina chuva caia do firmamento como um véu, a zelar pela noite enluarada de Dezembro. Pelas vielas e ruas vítimas do vandalismo rebelde da juventude atual, seguia uma figura esbelta de mulher, protegida da típica chuva londrina por uma jaqueta, levando duas garrafas, uma em cada mão, entornando alguns goles enquanto andava. Deixava para trás seu passado, sua infância, mas levava consigo a lembrança de algo incapaz de ser lembrado, a lembrança de uma pessoa que já não existia. Bellatrix levava embora duas garrafas de Sirius Black.


End file.
